The present experiments are designed to examine the physiology of the pineal gland in relation to reproductive cyclicity in the rat, and to determine the extent to which light, other neural stimuli and ovarian steroid hormones act to moderate pineal gland function. The research plan is basically geared to revealing the biological components which are represented by various terms in a mixed-wave equation which discribes HIOMT activity during the estrous cycle and progestation.